Squid Ink Pasta
by captainharsya23
Summary: Basically, he's doomed. Shoji/Izuku


**DISCLAIMER: BNHA IS NOT MINE**

* * *

For one, Shoji literally have no idea how he had managed to get himself into this mess in the first place.

It was their second year in UA and he remembered that Midoriya had come over to his dorm room one day not long after their daily training ended. In the first split second of seeing his green haired classmate standing there when he opened the door, Shoji had honestly thought that Midoriya knocked on the wrong room, considering both Kirishima and Bakugou were in the same floor. Ochako was also in the same floor, though on the girl's side.

So he's already fairly surprised that instead of immediately apologizing for getting the wrong room, Midoriya instead perked at seeing that it's indeed him.

Now, it's not like Shoji didn't get along with Midoriya. If anything, Midoriya was one of the few people he can confidently consider to be his friend and have the sentiment returned (But then again Midoriya consider _everyone _to be his friend). He just found it bizarre that Midoriya had come to his room by himself without any prior warning.

He thought it's maybe a message from one of the teachers, since Midoriya did stay behind for a while after the daily training ended. But it wasn't, as Midoriya instead asked him if he's free that weekend. He replied that he's free, and Midoriya followed up with an offer to go out together to this nearby restaurant that apparently have really good squid pasta.

Shoji agreed then asked who else is coming. He remembered seeing Midoriya's face flushing a little before the other teen replied that it's just the two of them.

He wasn't sure what to make of it but decided not to say anything about it. The idea of going out with Midoriya have always been a pleasant one, Shoji for one is quite fond of Midoriya's incessant muttering and hyper excitement about heroes. Not to mention he _loves _squid pasta.

That weekend they did go out together to eat in the restaurant that allegedly have really good squid pasta. Which it did, much to his barely visible joy.

Shoji remembered Midoriya being as animated as usual, talking about their training, commenting on how much Shoji had grown, pointing the small improvements that even Shoji himself didn't notice which obviously made him very happy, and the usual things that one would expect from Midoriya. But Shoji also noticed that he also seemed to be even more attentive than usual whenever he spoke, how his expression lit up whenever Shoji returned Midoriya's compliments with his own, and the way Midoriya always seemed to be interested whenever Shoji talk even just a little about himself.

After eating, Midoriya asked him if he want to accompany him going a nearby merchandise shop. Shoji didn't mind, since he didn't really have anything else to do for the day anyway.

As expected, Midoriya bought a ton of things. Shoji found it quite cute that Midoriya practically freaked out when he found a merch of himself as if he wasn't already known across Japan as the hero-in-training that saved Japan multiple times. When they walked back to the dorm, Shoji offered to carry some of the things Midoriya bought.

Midoriya refused, saying that he have no trouble carrying it all which Shoji didn't doubt. Even without his quirk, Midoriya is _strong_. But he pointed out that Shoji have six arms as opposed to Midoriya's two and eventually Midoriya agreed.

They returned to the UA dorm, Shoji remembered some curious looks shot toward him when they did and he could only shrug.

After dropping the stuff that Midoriya bought at his room, Midoriya insisted on accompanying him back to Shoji's dorm room. Again, Shoji had no idea why Midoriya did but he didn't object.

When they arrived on Shoji's dorm room's front door, Midoriya thanked Shoji for going out with him and they were about to part, Midoriya returning to his dorm room, Shoji closing his door, before Midoriya suddenly grabbed Shoji by one of his many limbs, pulled his body toward Midoriya and his face to about Midoriya's own level, planted a firm kiss on Shoji's cheek after pulling his down a little, and ran away.

Shoji stood there, stunned, before noticing that Midoriya left a paper in his hand that says "Let's go out again next weekend, you know my number :)"

He really have no idea how the whole thing came to pass, but there are a few he's very much certain of:

Shinsou was going to mad at him.

Todoroki was going to be furious at him.

Bakugou was going to be _stark, raving mad _at him.

And there's probably a huge group of other fellow heroes-in-training, civilians, and hell, maybe even some young Pro Heroes, vigilantes and _villains_ who would not react well to having their crush being taken by someone nobody even thought of as a possible competitor for the green haired teen's heart.

So basically, he's doomed.

But for some reason, he found that he didn't really care.

* * *

**A/N: This is inspired by an Eyeshield 21 fanfic with similar premise.**


End file.
